


Paullie´s family tree

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: this is an explanation of paullie´s family





	Paullie´s family tree

Paullie´s family was very peculiar and popular for their duties.  
The family tree starts with the sons and daughters of an unknown elf family, they were 6 brothers known as the Mertens Bros.  
The bros were: The twins Jack and Syke, Hephasteus the young mertens brother. Bombyx mori mertens: the Older mertens sister and the sisters Lily and Petunia.  
The mertens bros arrived with their family in England during the Victorian era, everyone´s reaction to that peculiar family was like: what the fuck.  
But later the mertens bros gain fame, the twins gained popularity with their songs, bombyx became outrageously famous by her modified silk moths and playing piano.  
Lily and petunia were popular for her singing and dancing.  
And hephasteus collaborated with sir paul mertens of Cambridgeton upon-avon to make the bronze golems to beat the known demon´s head.  
But the controversy appeared upon the mertens bros due to the proposals that the mortals made just to marry one of the mertens bros, but every brother and sister rejected every single proposal.  
And thus began countless suicides, thus people start to call them: demons or vermin, but the bros love the drawings that they made.  
Later the mertens bros started their lives,  
Jack migrated to Mexico to start to make a family, thus began joel´s family(joel is paullie´s cousin)  
Syke migrated to Sweden the same thing as his bro.  
Petunia migrated to mewni, then later she got married to the king of mewni and had her child: eclipsa, then you know what happened,   
while her sister: lily, migrated to japan to also start a family and continue her flower business.  
And finally, Bombyx married to the demon: Ambrosyum and they have two children: Marcus and Ergerok, then they moved to the Netherlands

Years later, Marcus and his family migrated to Canada to start his work as a psychologist, then she met his future wife: Karla Schmitz, daughter of Bertrand(another elf that emigrated to America) and the german scientist: greta.  
Karla was a known actress during the 20s-30s, she was the perfect elf girl.  
Then they married and they had her daughter: Meela mertens.  
And ergerok was doing his incubus job to a mortal and he had Elyseum, then ergerok created the enpeecees.  
Meela started her business in Toronto, and then she went to New York to continue her business, she met Stephen strange, later they were married and had this hellspawn known as Paullie strange mertens.  
(Meela is just a wine mom, Paullie is also grumpy like her mom)  
And that´s paullie´s family tree, next time: paul mertens.


End file.
